Tender
by ariaswan
Summary: Yuffie is young, bright, as pure as her symbol the White Rose. Tseng is older, jaded, scarred. They are reluctant allies, proud compatriots... is it possible for them to be something more?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Lol, I am an updating maniac today! This is probably a pretty weird and inappropriate pairing, given that Tseng must be around twenty years older than Yuffie. But I had an idea for a longer story, so I thought I'd experiment by doing a one-shot. If Yuffie seems ooc, remember she's grown up a bit here. Please review! :D

Tender

He knew she was watching him: he could feel her eyes, large and dark and inquisitive, following his every move. He tried to ignore her, concentrating on his drink, and inwardly cursing himself for coming here alone. When he was with the others, it was fine. Elena's relentless cheeriness coupled with Reno's drunken friendliness ensured that. But it only worked when both groups were complete: safety in numbers if you will. Tseng always felt more comfortable when his Turks were around, no matter the situation, but he never felt more uncomfortable than when he was alone with a member of AVALANCHE. Previously, it was Tifa he had found the most intimidating, because of her incredible capacity to forgive him when he really didn't deserve it. But today... today he would have welcomed Lockheart. If only to get away from Yuffie...

He was a sip away from finishing his drink when she spoke. He was always surprised to hear her voice, as it was so like his, in accent at least. Wutai, with a heavy hint of guttural Midgar. Her voice was high and light, his deep and soft, but every tone was near identical. Is there anyone else in the world, he mused, who sounds like us? Or is that another weird tie between us?

'Do you have a scar?' she asked him. Though her question was probing, she sounded so innocent that he wasn't offended. Yuffie was upfront and inquisitive, but she had a good heart. Or, he thought she did.

Tseng knew what she meant, but he hesitated before answering. Yuffie didn't push him, just waited.

'Yes.'

She bit her lip. 'Must be a pretty big one, huh.' She was not asking a question, rather stating a fact.

He nodded. She poured him another drink, though he hadn't asked for one.

'Not many living people have them, do they... scars from Sephiroth.'

He shook his head. 'I suppose not.'

'I don't know if you remember... outside the Temple, it was me, Cloud and Aerith. We didn't stop to help you, did we?'

He looked at her in surprise. She sounded... ashamed? 'No. You didn't.'

'I mean, it's one thing to fight an enemy. There's honor in that, isn't there? But, to leave a person bleeding, suffering... A _compatriot_... There's no honor in that.'

Tseng shrugged. 'I guess not.' He looked at her, as she concentrated on cleaning a glass. 'I've never held it against you,' he told her.

'No?' She sighed, dropping the cloth suddenly. 'I think about it sometimes.'

'You do?'

Yuffie nodded. 'Yeah. It must have been scary.'

'I don't remember,' lied Tseng. In truth, it _had _been scary. Lying there, wondering if Sephiroth would reappear, wishing Aerith had spoken to him with compassion, rather than indifference, praying 

Elena would turn back for some reason and find him here. All the while, blood had been seeping sluggishly from the wound, which ached and stung like he'd never imagined anything could. And he'd been frightened, because even though he risked his life every day of the week, he'd never actually imagined himself dying. And here it was, happening to him, and he was completely and utterly alone.

Yuffie blew a bubble with iridescent pink gum. It popped neatly, and she drew it back into her mouth. Tseng was struck by the unexpected realisation that she was rather pretty. Smooth, clear skin, large brown eyes, an expressive, smiling mouth... And then he pushed the thought away, because compared to him, Yuffie was a child.

'I've never hated you as much as I hate the others,' she told him, almost confidingly. Almost like it was an honor.

Tseng was amused. 'You hate Reno?' he asked. 'Rude?'

Yuffie nodded, then stopped. She bit her lip then blew a bubble, a thoughtful look on her face. 'I don't hate Rude. I don't _like _him particularly, but I don't hate him. Reno... now, him I'm not so fond of.'

Tseng laughed, surprising himself. Yuffie grinned, then resumed wiping the counter. Tseng finished his drink, but found he wasn't in a hurry to leave.

'Another, please.'

Yuffie tutted. 'It's only three o'clock, and that's your third...'

'I'm a grown man. I can handle my drink.'

Yuffie poured him another, then stared at him, disarmingly.

Tseng blinked, startled. 'Do I have something on my face?' he asked her, wide eyed.

She tipped her head to one side. 'Thirty six,' she decided.

Tseng smiled, wryly. 'Great. I look my age, huh.'

'I was right? Score!' Yuffie jumped on the spot, enthusiastically. 'Wow, I'm good.' She grinned at him. 'You don't look it, you know.'

Tseng arched an eyebrow. 'No? How did you know then?'

She shrugged. 'I'm good, is all. Anyway, it's just logic. I mean, you were a Turk when Aerith was a kid, it's three years since she died, so you've been one for at least...' she considered this. 'Eighteen, nineteen years. I'm assuming you started when you were nineteen or so, meaning you must be in your late thirties. I just guessed thirty six.' Noting his look, she grinned, then threw her hands up defensively. 'Not just an exquisite hat stand!' she said, indicating her head.

Tseng hid a smile. 'Well, you're exactly right. I've been a Turk for nineteen years, since I was seventeen.' He gave her an arch look. 'And I prefer to think I'm in my _mid_-thirties, thank you very much.'

Yuffie snorted with laughter. 'Whatever floats your boat.' Innocently, she added 'You look pretty good for it.'

Tseng wasn't sure what to say to that. Was she... flirting with him?

'Of course,' she went in. 'Our people age so much better than the Easterners. So it's not much of a surprise. Though...' She didn't complete the thought.

Tseng surreptitiously examined her, the White Rose of Wutai... She was, what, eighteen, nineteen? God, compared to him at that age, she really was pure as a rose. He envied her for that.

'So, you got plans for the day? Or you just gonna sit here and keep drinking?'

Tseng shrugged. 'Reno and Elena will be here later. They're flying back from Junon. I'll have to get a mission report from them, I suppose.'

'You better not drink too much more,' she cautioned him, but there was a twinkle in her eye. She poured him another.

'Thanks,' he said, sarcastically, but he took the glass.

Looking around, with eyes that blurred only slightly, Tseng wondered why there were so few people here. In fact, there was really only him and Yuffie, and a guy slumped over one of the tables who looked like he'd been there since the previous night. It was only mid-afternoon, he supposed. Still, it was a bit weird, being alone with Yuffie Kisaragi. Not as unpleasant as it could have been, though...

He watched as Yuffie poured herself a drink. 'Tifa's not in,' she told him. 'And Spikey's out delivering crap. I deserve this. The day shift is _dull_.' She swallowed a mouthful. 'Not so bad today though,' she said, coyly.

Tseng was quiet for a moment, finishing his drink. 'No?'

She shook her head, grinning dazzlingly. When she bent slightly to retrieve a coin that had fallen from the counter, he saw a glimpse of a red bra, with delicate cream lace. He was both aroused and repulsed by the sight. Yuffie was a _child_ he told himself. A child who he had no business gazing lustfully at.

Muttering under his breath, he pulled his cell from his pocket. Thirteen missed calls... what the fuck?! As he was about to curse and scream at Yuffie for not telling him his phone had rung _thirteen fucking times_, he saw the little symbol in the top corner. A musical note. With a dash through it. Which meant silent.

'Fuck,' he mumbled, scrolling through the list. Reno, Rude, Reno, Rude, Elena for good measure, then Reno, Rude...

Yuffie gave him a weird look. 'Problem, Turk?'

He stood, a bit shakily, throwing some gil on the counter. It was more than he owed, but he didn't care. Yuffie arched an eyebrow.

'You okay? You're pretty drunk.' Unconsciously, she rubbed her soft, creamy neck. Tseng felt a twinge of longing, deep inside, and shook it off.

'I'll be fine,' he told her, curtly. And then he left, not looking back.

Two weeks later, he was back, this time with his Turks. He hadn't wanted to come, had tried to cry off, but Reno was having none of it. Tseng was coming with them, whether he goddamn wanted to or not.

He scanned the bar as they entered. Tifa... a flash of blonde that was probably Cloud...

'Hey, Tseng! Quit daydreaming!' Reno smirked at him. The others were already sitting down. Tseng nodded, and moved towards them, then he saw her.

Fuck. She was here.

She smiled at him, and came to their table. 'Hey, Turks.'

Elena smiled at her. 'Hello, Yuffie. How are you?'

'I'm wonderful. You guys want your usual?'

Reno nodded. 'Yup. Make Elena's a double, okay?'

Elena rolled her eyes, grinning. 'However drunk I get, I'm not sleeping with you, Reno.'

He shrugged. 'Okay, a triple then.'

Yuffie looked at Tseng. 'I can't carry four glasses. Help me?'

Tseng was a gentleman, so he agreed. He could feel the inquisitive gaze of his Turks on his back, and he did his best to keep away from Yuffie.

'You haven't been in for a while,' she remarked as she fixed their drinks.

'No.'

'Jeez, you're monosyllabic tonight. Lighten up, Tseng.' She looked closely at him. 'Why are you so freakin' awkward around me?'

He shrugged. 'I don't know what you mean.'

She smiled suddenly, and laughed quite loudly. 'Oh, I get it.' She leaned in close to him. 'You have a crush on me.'

Glaring at her, Tseng snatched up the drinks, all four of them. 'I have no idea what you mean.'

When he was a few feet away, she called out to him. 'That's a shame?'

He turned round, eyes still narrowed. 'Why?'

She smiled. 'We could have a lot of fun, Tsengy boy.'

He rolled his eyes and went to the table, slamming the drinks down.

'Little brat annoying you?' asked Reno.

'More than usual,' snapped Tseng, downing half of his drink in one go.

Reno nodded approvingly. 'That's the spirit, boss.'

Three hours later, it was just Tseng and Rude left. Elena had gotten horrifically sick, due to consuming five triple vodkas, and Reno had taken her home, feeling guilty that he'd forced her. Tseng and Rude had remained, and they had drunk a _lot_, if the volume of glasses on the table was anything to go by. Seventh Heaven was nearly empty, save for Tifa and Yuffie behind the bar, who were watching the Turks get hammered and laughing. Rude drank another shot, then rose to his feet. He nodded at Tseng, then headed out the door.

Tseng blinked after him. 'Rude?'

A laughing voice rang out beside him. 'I don't think he could keep up with you.'

He looked at Yuffie, who was sitting in the seat Reno had vacated some hours ago. She was grinning at him, apparently amused by his state.

'Where's... Tifa?' he managed.

'Gone to bed. I told her I'd get rid of you and close up.'

'Oh.'

They sat in silence. Yuffie suddenly jumped up, then executed a perfect cartwheel across the empty bar. Then she cartwheeled back to her seat, taking the one directly next to Tseng this time.

He arched an eyebrow, blurrily. 'Why'd you do that?'

She shrugged. 'Because I wanted to.' She leaned over and kissed him. He pulled back. She stared at him. 'Why'd _you _do _that?'_

'You're eighteen.'

'Nineteen,' she corrected him. She stretched, lazily. 'What does it matter?'

He shook his head, then waited for the room to steady itself. 'I'm thirty six.'

'Yeah. We established that, the other day,' she said, teasingly. 'So? What's your big freakin' deal?'

Tseng was trying to formulate a response when she kissed him again. He didn't stop her, telling himself it was because he was drunk, his reactions were slow. Lies, lies, lies.

Her hand was on his neck, keeping him close to her. When she broke away, he pulled back. Yuffie grinned.

'Come on. I'll drive you home.'

As she was unlocking the car door, Tseng eyed her, a bit suspiciously. 'Should I really trust you behind the wheel of a car?'

She shrugged. 'Probably not, no.' She slapped the roof, the noise scraping against Tseng's ears, making him wince. 'Get in, get in.'

He obeyed, folding himself onto the low seat. He let his head fall back against the chair. Yuffie chuckled.

'Sleepy, Turk man?'

He opened one eye. 'Do you have no respect for me, as an elder?'

She snorted. 'Nope.' She turned the key in the ignition, moving from her parking place with surprising ease. Then she opened all the windows, incredibly wide.

Tseng stared at her. 'What the fuck? It's freezing out.'

'Car sickness,' she told him, cheerfully.

Groaning, he closed his eyes again. When he reopened them, they were outside his building. He regarded her, warily. 'How do you know where I live?'

She shrugged. 'I dunno. I just do.'

That would have to be good enough for now. 'Thank you for the ri-' He blinked. 'Why are you getting out of the car?'

'I wanna cup of coffee,' she told him, looking unconcerned by how weird and inappropriate this all was.

Tseng closed his eyes briefly. 'One cup of coffee.'

She nodded, happily. 'That's all I want.'

He sighed. 'Fine.'

The doormen winked at him as they entered the vestibule. 'Nice,' one of them mouthed, gesturing to the ninja's breasts. Tseng made a mental note to have the jackass fired.

'Gawd.' Yuffie stared at his apartment in horror. 'You are so obviously single and not gay.'

'What are you talking about?' he asked her tiredly, flopping onto his couch. He was sobering up a bit, and his head hurt, and he wanted sleep. But Yuffie was standing there, shaking her head.

'Your place is bare,' she informed him. 'You have a couch and a bookshelf. There are no... plants, or pictures, or swords hanging off the walls.'

Tseng shrugged. 'So?'

She tutted. 'Weird...' She sat beside him, facing him. 'You're incredibly good looking,' she remarked, suddenly.

'And incredibly old. Look, do you want a cup of coffee or-'

'No,' she said bluntly. 'I don't.' And she was kissing him again, and her lips were soft but firm, and they felt so, so supple and young. Her hands were winding through his hair, keeping him in place. She bit his lower lip, gently, then moaned into his mouth when he slid his hands over her stomach, up to her breasts.

'Tseng...'

He pulled back, remembering himself. She groaned, forehead knocking his shoulder.

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly, shaking his head.

'You don't find me attractive?' she asked, biting her lip.

He laughed, without humor. 'It's not that. Believe me.'

'The what? The age thing?' She wrinkled her nose, letting him know what she thought of that.

'Yes, of course. Yuffie. I'm nearly forty. You're not even twenty.'

'I don't care! Jeez, you take everything so _seriously_! You'd think nearly dying woulda made you-'

'Would have made me what, Yuffie?' he demanded, angrily. 'Incredibly aware of the fact that in forty years of life I've done virtually nothing _good_? Incredibly aware that my only legacy is one of causing misery and pain? Incredibly aware that, in the grand scheme of things, my life is essentially _useless_?'

Yuffie was watching him, a frightened look on her face. Tseng looked away, ashamed. He was surprised, a second later, to feel her fingertips touch his wrist, very gently.

'Oh,' she said, quietly.

'Oh indeed.'

Moments passed. Tseng looked at Yuffie, wondering what she was thinking. She just stared right back at him, didn't say a word. Her hand was still pressed to his. He swallowed hard at the absolute faith in her eyes- faith that things would be okay. He had to look away: he was so much less of a human than her.

When she spoke, her voice was soft, softer than he could ever have imagined from the brash, spirited young woman. 'You're not a bad person, Tseng.'

He snorted. 'Right. I'm as good as they come, right?'

'I wouldn't say that.' She shrugged, then stood, surprising him. 'I should head back. Tifa will worry.'

He nodded. 'Yes, that's probably wise.'

She didn't move for a moment, just watching him. Then she spoke. 'You might think I'm just a kid, just the princess brat of Wutai. But I'm not, you know. I'll take as long as you need me to, to prove it's not true.'

Tseng looked up at her, meeting her eyes. They stared at each other. He realised this was the longest he'd ever seen her stay still.

He let himself smile at her, just slightly, feeling his stomach twist as she smiled back. She bent down and kissed his cheek, her lips warm and soft. Close to his ear, she murmured 'Goodnight, Tseng.' Yuffie shivered slightly, as he tenderly caressed her wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

ii

It was three weeks before Yuffie saw Tseng again, not that she had a lot of time to think about his absence in her life. Two days after _that _night and _that _kiss, her father fell suddenly and dramatically ill, and she had to fly straight to Wutai to be with him. For two weeks he lay close to death, and then just as suddenly as the illness had come upon him, he was well again. Yuffie stayed for a couple of days, afraid he would collapse and die the second she left. However, he urged her to leave, pointing out she was missing out on her life in Midgar to stay and watch over a now perfectly healthy man. Yuffie left, but she promised Godo's advisors that she would return more often. She was relieved that he was well, but the weight of her future responsibilities had never felt so crippling.

Business was slow at the bar. It was that awkward time between winter and spring when the weather was slushy and dull and nobody wanted to leave their homes. The day after she got back from Wutai, Yuffie was looking after the place, and it was empty. Completely, totally empty. She didn't like it when it was like this- the silence made her thoughts seem unbearably loud. She was fiddling with the permanently broken stereo, trying to make it play music again, when she heard the door open. She looked up, smiling, to greet the customer. Her smile grew wider when she saw Tseng.

'Well, hi there!'

He gave her a stiff nod. 'Yuffie. Tifa told me about your father. I am glad he has recovered.'

Yuffie rolled her eyes. She could feel the tension emanating from him in waves. But she smiled at him.

'Thanks. Old Pops has got some life in him yet.'

Tseng winced, presumably at her disrepectful way of referring to their country's revered leader.

'Please pass my best wishes onto him,' he said. Then he turned, as though to leave.

_Uh uh,_ thought Yuffie. _No way am I gonna let him just get away..._ She scampered round to the other side of the counter, her seasonally inappropriate cotton dress moving softly around her legs.

'Wait up, Turk.'

He stopped, but didn't turn round. 'I have to get back to HQ.'

'Right away?' she asked, poutingly. Man, he looked good in that suit. His hair was inky black, and she wanted to grab hold of it.

Reluctantly, he said 'I have a little time.'

Yuffie beamed. 'Coffee? I figure you can't drink on the job, right?'

Tseng followed her back to the bar and took a seat. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut in.

'You take it black, no sugar right?'

Smiling ever so slightly, he nodded. 'More of that logic?'

She grinned. 'I'm good, right?'

There was a coffee maker behind the bar. As it clanked noisily to life, she came and sat beside Tseng.

'It takes a while to get going,' she explained.

'I see.' Tseng was quiet for a moment. Then he asked 'Have the blossoms started to show?'

Yuffie smiled. Wutai was famous for its stunning cherry blossoms. At the height of spring, the whole town was bathed in pink light. As they started to fall, it was like being sprinkled with confetti. 'Just about. Chekhov thinks we're in for a pretty bare season this year, but I bet him 200 gil that we have the thickest blossoms yet.'

'There was a purple blossom outside my bedroom window.' Tseng shook his head, gave a soft laugh. 'The petals would fall in and get crushed into the rug. It made my mother furious, but what could she do- not let me open the window?'

Yuffie laughed. 'I collected petals one year,' she told him. 'Pink ones, mostly. I kept them in a wooden chest, sealed 'em in. I thought the wood would, like, preserve them or something, so I could take them out in summer and remember the spring.' She sighed. 'Of course, they rotted into a horrible, lumpy mush. The smell was so bad it made me sick.'

Tseng laughed, and Yuffie felt all sparkly inside. She was cracking him, slowly but surely.

She made two mugs of coffee. Black, no sugar, for Tseng, and white with three sugars and whipped cream for her. He made a face as she squirted the cream from the can, but said nothing.

'Quiet today,' he observed.

Yuffie groaned. 'Tell me about it. It's so freakin' boring! Where's all the alcoholics at?'

Tseng rolled his eyes, but he was smiling slightly. Yuffie decided to take this opportunity to say something about the kiss, whilst he seemed content and relaxed.

'Do you regret what happened?' she asked him, bluntly.

Tseng didn't respond for a long time. Finally, he said 'No.'

That was it. Just 'no.' Yuffie had to resist the urge to flick whipped cream at him.

'Are you glad it happened?' she pressed.

Tseng gave her an impatient look. 'Yuffie...'

'Come on. For the sake of my ego. Yes or no? Glad or not glad?' She gave a catlike yawn, trying to make him think she wasn't anxious about his reply. Really, her stomach was twisting and roiling. She so badly wanted him not regret the kiss...

'You're so young,' he said, with a sigh. Then he gave her a wan smile. 'Or I'm too old, maybe.'

'Psshh.' She made a face. 'Come on, Tseng. That doesn't matter, and you know it as well as I do.' She leaned forward, and brushed her lips against his. She put her hand on his leg. After a moment, he kissed her back, cupping his hand round the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. Yuffie's heart was beating a million miles a minute- everywhere he touched felt scorched, only in the best possible way. She gave a tiny little moan, and he kissed her harder.

The door banged open. Someone started to say hello, but then trailed off. Yuffie and Tseng jumped apart.

Cloud was stood in the doorway, watching the pair. His face was blank. In his eyes there was shock, but he didn't seem angry. Confused more than anything.

Yuffie hopped off her stool. 'Cloud! Welcome home. Drink? There's a pot of coffee...'

Tifa came in behind Cloud. 'Hey, Yuffie. Hi, Tseng.'

Tseng nodded in greeting, then started to rise from his seat. He threw a bill onto the counter. 'Thank you for the coffee, Yuffie.' As he passed Tifa and Cloud, he politely said goodbye.

The room felt oddly bereft of air without him in it.

'Was he okay?' asked Tifa, moving over to the bar, as Cloud went to the stairs. 'He seemed distracted.'

Yuffie shrugged. 'Sure. I think, anyway. Who can tell with those Turks, ya know? Anyway, now you're back, can I head? I wanna stop by the orphanage before the kid's dinner.'

'Sure. Thanks for working today,' said Tifa, giving her the megawatt smile.

'No problemo, sister.' Impulsively, Yuffie gave her a hug. Wow, Tseng had made her feel all in love with the world!

'Yuffie, what are you doing,' Tifa laughed, jokingly swatting her away.

'See ya later,' called Yuffie, as she skipped out the door.

Outside, she felt her heart race a little, as the full ramifications of what had just happened hit her. Cloud had seen them kiss. _Cloud _had seen her and _Tseng _kissing. She flopped against the wall of the bar, breathing hard. Would he tell? Would she care if her did? Would _Tseng_?

She had walked maybe half a block in the direction of the orphanage, when a hand grabbed her and yanked her into an alleyway. Yuffie was a freakin' ninja, and yet she hadn't seen this coming. She was about to hand her assailants ass to him on a plate, when she heard a familiar, soft laugh.

'Down, girl.'

She spun round. 'Tseng! What the fuck?'

'I'm sorry,' he said, looking genuinely contrite. He paused, rather uncertainly. 'Did Cloud say anything?'

Yuffie rolled her eyes. Of course, he hadn't waited around because he wanted to see her, rather because he wanted to make sure no-one knew he'd kissed the Princess Brat. With a great effort, she drew herself up to her whole five feet and three inches.

'Don't worry, Tseng. Your secret is safe with me.'

She left. And he didn't follow.

Tseng didn't come in with Reno and Elena, when they stopped by the next evening, or with Reno and Rude when they came in a few days later. At the weekend, those three came in all together, along with Elena's older sister and another former Turk, named Cissnei, and still Tseng wasn't there.

It was Tifa, and not Yuffie, who finally asked them where he was.

Elena was sitting at the bar, waiting for Cissnei and Rosalind to arrive. They were going to have a girl's night, of sorts.

'It'll be good to shed the guys, for once,' she said, laughing.

'We've not seen Tseng in a while,' Tifa commented, pouring Elena a glass of red wine. The Turk accepted it with a smile, then shrugged.

'He was in Junon for a few days. He's back now, but...' she trailed off, sighed. 'I don't know. Tseng's hard to read, you know? I think something's up with him, but for all I know he's just tired.' She gave them a wry smile. 'Attempting to rebuild a whole society is kind of a bitch, you know?'

Cissnei and Rosalind arrived then. As they headed to a table, Elena said 'Yuffie, you're not working tonight, right? You should come join us?'

Yuffie flashed her a smile. 'No can do, Lenny. I have to be somewhere. Another time though, right? You me and Teefs should hook up some time?'

Elena burst into laughter. 'Somewhere in this city, Reno's ears are burning. But yeah, I'd like that.'

Tifa gave Yuffie a curious look. 'I didn't know you had plans?'

'I'm a ninja. We play our cards close to our chests.'

Tifa smirked in amusement. 'I've never known you to keep anything to yourself.'

Yuffie gave her a mysterious grin. 'You'd be surprised what you don't know about me, Tifa.' And then she skipped out of the bar, waving to Elena and friends as she went.

It was a cool evening, but Yuffie had a jacket on, and anyway she needed the fresh air. She kept up a brisk pace as she moved through the streets. She was heading towards the nicest part of town, the part that looked like a real city, rather than something that had been knocked up in record time, just so's there would be a place for people to live. The rent around here was steep, but it was no obstacle for a Shinra executive.

Standing outside Tseng's building, she considered the best way to get in. Should she ninja it up, and wind her way up the side of the building?

She wrinkled her nose, as she looked at the soft light that shone from his sitting room. It was on the fifteenth floor, and the walls looked pretty slick. Even for a superninja like her, that was kind of an ask.

Oh well. The conventional route it was then.

The doorman gave her a disdainful look as he rang up to Tseng's apartment. Clearly her short shorts, pantyhose and tiny tee shirt were not the favored garments in a building like this. But she kept her gaze level with his, uncharitably smug in the knowledge that he was just a doorman in this fancy building, and probably lived in a studio somewhere, whilst she, _she _was an honest to goodness princess.

'Mr Tseng?' The Turk leader had clearly answered. 'A Miss Kisaragi is here to see you.'

He was silent, presumably as Tseng replied. He smirked slightly, then said 'I understand,' before hanging up. 'Mr Tseng is busy right now.'

Yuffie rolled her eyes. 'Gimme the phone,' she said, leaning over the desk.

The Door-Dork, as she had now christened him, glared at her. 'Please step back, Miss Kisaragi.'

Yuffie reached into her pocket, then stuck her hand out and spun Door-Dork's chair around. He made a squawking noise, then gave a furious shriek as he realised he was now handcuffed to his seat.

Yuffie bared her teeth in a grin, then lifted up the phone. She dialed Tseng's apartment number. He answered after a moment, sounding stressed.

'Tseng, let me ip. Your doorman is a jerk'

Door-Dork made a face at her. 'Says the jerk who TIED! ME! UP!'

Tseng sighed, heavily. 'Did he just say you tied him up?'

Grudgingly, Yuffie admitted this was true.

After another sigh, Tseng said 'Let him go. You can come up.'

'Really? Really truly?' asked Yuffie excitedly.

She could almost see Tseng's grimace. 'Yes. Just please unti the doorman.'

Yuffie acquiesced. Before she hung up, she said 'You'll get him fired though, right? I mean, he's supposed to be protecting your building, but he just got owned by a tiny girl...'

There was a brief pause, before Tseng admitted that yes, he would be getting the doorman replaced.

Door-Dork gave Yuffie a poisonous look. 'I dislike you _very _intensely,' he told her, through gritted teeth.

She beamed at him . 'Good luck with the job hunt!'

Tseng did not look pleased as he opened the door. 'I thought you said you were going to try and prove your maturity?'

Yuffie winked at him. 'What's more mature than a little light bondage, eh?'

Tseng rolled his eyes, and walked into the living room. Yuffie followed.

'Actually, Elena said you seem stressed recently. I just wanted to check you're okay.'

'I'm fine,' said Tseng, shortly. 'Thank you for stopping by.'

Yuffie moved across the room to be by his side. She was so quick and so quiet, he didn't realise where she was, 'til she spoke near his back.

'I don't wanna go yet.'

Jumping slightly, he turned to face her. 'Yuffie...'

'Tseng...' she mocked him, gently. She moved onto her tippytoes, touching his chest. 'I feel very safe next to you,' she said, almost thoughtfully. 'Maybe because you're so tall...'

He snorted slightly. 'I don't feel safe around you, Yuffie.' He was only half joking, she thought.

'Will you kiss me again?' she asked him. 'One kiss, and then we just... I dunno. Hang. Talk. Get to know each other. I can show you how frankly rather wonderful I am.' His lips quirked, ever so slightly. Yuffie smiled, victoriously. 'Just one kiss?' she asked, looking straight up at him.

Tseng licked his lower lip, almost nervously, and Yuffie knew she was getting to him.

'One kiss,' she said, again. She held up one finger, then trailed it lightly down his chest. 'Just the one.'

Tseng stared at her for a long moment. Then he bent his head to hers. She rose to him, and their lips met.

Yuffie gave a contented sigh as the kiss ended. 'See? That was _nice_.'

He sighed. 'You'll be the death of me,' he muttered, pressing his palm to his forehead, as though he had a headache.

'Boy, you are a _bit _of a drama queen!' She threw herself onto his couch. 'But you sure do have a comfy couch.'

Tseng gave her a wary look. 'Would you like a drink?' he asked, sounding uncertain.

She beamed at him over the back of the couch. 'I thought you'd never ask.'

Half an hour later, they were both a little drunk. Tseng was gradually getting more relaxed , to Yuffie's deep relief. Okay, he wasn't exactly chilled, but he was talking to her like a normal human being, which had to count for something.

Yuffie took a swig of wine. 'Your apartment is growing on me.'

Tseng rolled his eyes. 'Thank god,' he said, drily.

She flicked a tiny bit of wine at him. 'You are a very sarcastic man.'

He surprised her with a smile, and then it was gone. 'There's nothing wrong with my apartment.'

'It's a little bare,' she pointed out. 'No photos, no ornaments...'

He wrinkled his nose. 'I hate ornaments. And who would I put up pictures of?'

Yuffie felt a little sad. Her world may have been a little crazy sometimes, but it was full of love. She couldn't imagine having no-one to put up a photo of. She poured him another drink, silently, then topped up her glass as well.

'Have you thought any more about...?' She trailed off, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Tseng was determined to play dumb, it seemed. 'About...?'

She made a face at him. 'You know.' She jumped up suddenly, so she was on her knees beside him. 'Kiss me again.'

She watched his eyes, the lust within them and the exhaustion, too. He was gazing back at her.

'Tseng...' She leaned forward, touched his cheek. Then she kissed him, just very gently. And he kissed her back. And even though she knew it was the alcohol, and the moment, and that after it was over he would probably go silent and strange again, it was the best kiss of her whole life.

Yuffie was hungover all day Sunday. Tifa had seemed rather surprised when she reappeared back at the pub, just before closing, wasted and with kiss swollen lips. Being Tifa, she hadn't said anything, but the curious look she gave her spoke volumes. Yuffie could barely see straight. After the kiss had ended, they had finished another bottle of wine. Just as she had expected, he had turned again, but at least he had let her stay a while longer and then arranged for a car to take her right to the door of Seventh Heaven. As she was leaving, she had leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him again, but he had gently pushed her back.

'We shouldn't,' he said, softly. And so Yuffie had left him in the doorway, watching her as she went away. As she got in the car downstairs, she was fairly sure she could feel his eyes on her.

And so Sunday was a washout. By the evening, she was starting to feel a little depressed and tearful. By Monday afternoon though, when she finally dragged herself out of bed, she was feeling a lot brighter.

'It lives!' joked Tifa, as Yuffie danced into the kitchen.

'Ha-di-ha. Yes, I may have been a little under the weather yesterday...' Tifa snorted, but Yuffie ignored her and continued. 'However! Today I am as bright eyed and bushy tailed as I have ever been.'

Tifa poured her a mug of coffee. 'That's good to hear.'

Yuffie settled herself at the breakfast bar, adding several sugars to her drink. Tifa was giving her anxious looks, she noticed. After a few glances, Yuffie gave a dramatic sigh.

'What's up, Teef?

'Is everything okay? I mean, on Saturday night...' Tifa trailed off. 'It was a little odd, you disappearing off and coming back hammered.'

For a moment, Yuffie considered lying. But then she reminded herself, this was _Tifa. _Her best friend, almost sister Tifa. She had to tell her. Even just so that she wouldn't have to hear it from Cloud.

'I was with Tseng,' she said, bluntly.

Tifa's eyes widened. She looked genuinely astonished. 'Tseng? As in, leader of the Turks, Tseng?'

Yuffie concentrated on stirring her coffee until it went frothy. 'Yep.'

Tifa looked like she didn't know quite what to make of this news. 'Are you... seeing each other?'

Yuffie shook her head. 'Nope.'

'So you're... friends?' Tifa looked confused, and Yuffie couldn't blame her. It _was _a weird idea, after all. And yet when she was with him...

'I guess... that's the closest word for what it is.'

Tifa was quiet for a moment. Finally, she said 'He's a complicated guy, Yuffie. Don't... don't get caught up in something that's too big for you.'

Yuffie scowled at her. 'You know, Tifa. It's about time everyone stopped treating me like a _fucking kid_!' And with that she stamped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Just like a kid. Just like the Princess Brat she swore she no longer was.


End file.
